


It's in our blood

by princessrosberg



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max shares his podium with his Dad for the first ever time, but it's the celebrations later that he's most looking forward to.<br/>(Or post Germany family fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's in our blood

**Author's Note:**

> I got feelings after Daniel and Max shared their first ever podium together and this was born. It's just pure fluff with Max and his daddies, hope you all enjoy!

Max's eyes never once leave the five lights just above his vision. He can see Sebastian's - his father's - bright red Ferrari in his mirrors, glistening under the German sun and his Dad just by his side in a matching gorgeous Red Bull. He knows it's going to be a tough race, it's always that much harder to fight for track position when he's taking it away from his parents, but his father had smiled at him, said that he should fight with them like he would with anyone else. The first light flickers to green, his hands tighen around the wheel and he briefly glances to the other Red Bull just ahead of him, before all the lights disappear and Max puts his foot down on the accelerator.

He follows his dad who had swooped past Nico after his awful start, taking the outside line a little more than necessary on the first turn to squeeze himself up into 2nd place. It was a little risky to pass him across the kerb - a penalty might be looming over his head - and he's sure his Dad will be cursing behind him. Max puts the rest of his focus to the silver arrow in front, the grey colour shining underneath the sun as he follows Lewis around the rest of the track, his Dad still hovering dangerously close behind.

His two stop strategy goes out the window after just a few laps, the tyre graining a lot higher than the team had originally estimated and Max is heading into the pits a lot earlier than he'd first planned. Thankfully the problem seems to affect the entire grid, and it isn't long until everyone is opting for the three stop strategy. He's not sure where his father dropped down to, his engineer is constantly updating him on the gap from Nico behind and the pace of his Dad in the other Red Bull.

He doesn't know how he'd managed to nurse his car home into 3rd place, after Nico's bold move on the hairpin when he had to go wide onto the run off, Max thought the podium had slipped out of his hands. But luck seemed to be on his side today and he can't help the massive grin spread behind his helmet as he crosses the line in 3rd, his Dad just a few seconds ahead of him.

His arms are around his Dad the moment they step out of their cars, clutching tightly onto the coveralls as holds him in a tight hug. Daniel hugs back just as hard, his muscled arms curling around his son as he squeezes him back. Max pulls away a moment later, wishing he could stay there for the rest of the night curled up in his Dad's arms with his father beside them. Soon, his mind whispers, and a soft smile spread onto his face as he follows his Dad and Lewis to the weigh in.

It's a strange feeling when he's up there on the podium with his Dad - it's the first one in his entire career really - and a small part of him wishes his father would be here too, that they could all spray champagne together, but he knows when he gets back to the hotel his father will be waiting with open arms to say how proud he is. He's pulled away from his thoughts when the British anthem plays for the second time that day, the smile still plastered across his face as he catches Lewis almost bouncing in excitement beside him. The champagne seems to taste sweeter now - though he thinks it's just in his head because he's sharing it with his Dad. He finishes up the podium interview, poses for the photos before bounding straight back over to his Dad, staying attached to his side until he can finally leave and get back to the hotel.

* * *

  
He still can't fall asleep by 1am that night, the sheets feel too empty, his room is too quiet. Deep down Max wants to curl between his parents and sleep by their sides - like he did when he was much younger - but he knows his father will laugh and say he's too old for it now, that he needs to go back to his own room and try to get some sleep before the flight, but he reasons that it's worth a shot.

  
He pulls himself out of bed, slipping his hoodie over his bare body as he grabs his phone and keys and disappears out his own room. His parents are just a few doors down, number 35 - which brings a small smile onto his face - before he knocks quietly on the wood, hoping his parents are still awake. His Dad opens the door a few seconds later, his hair fluffed up and his eyes full of sleep.

"Maxy? What are you doing up?"  
  
Daniel mumbles as he opens the door further, stepping aside as Max squeezes into the dark room. His father is in bed with his book, reading glasses perch on his nose and his striped pyjamas clinging to his skin.  
  
"I couldn't sleep Dad"  
Max says, dropping down onto his back beside his father, his eyes fluttering shut and a soft whine escaping his lips when Sebastian brushes his fingers through his son's hair.

He feels his Dad's weight beside him, knows he'll be looking down at him with his brown eyes filled with nothing but pride. Max pushes himself closer to his Dad's body, his bare chest warm against Max's hoodie, the comfort already sending him into a sleep. He's half asleep when he feels his father's skinny arms lifting him away from the sheets, holding him tight against his body before the soft sheets cover his shivering body. Max whines quietly, too tired to open his eyes as he presses his head into the crook of his father's neck, the warmth radiating from his parents lulling him into one of the nicest sleeps he's ever had.


End file.
